1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a gate. The invention is more particularly directed toward a gate having a gate panel that can be wound-up to partly open the gate, the wound-up gate panel swung open to fully open the gate if desired.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97-1.99
Gates are known where the main panel of the gate, closing the gate opening, can be swung open on a vertical hinge to open the gate. This is hard to do however if the passageway closed by the gate is covered in deep snow. Gates are also known where the main gate panel can be slid sideways or raised vertically to open the gate. Such gates can be more easily opened, even in deep snow. However, these gates require more room for the gate to be able to operate and also require additional supporting structure. Gates are known which can move sharply upwardly while swinging open. This type of gate, shown in U.S. Pat. 4,458,448, issued Jul. 10, 1984, Roland Proulx, inventor, opens quite easily in snow and does not take up a lot of room. However the mechanism used to open the gate is quite complicated and a higher supporting structure is also needed making the gate relatively expensive.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a relatively compact gate that is relatively simple to construct and operate; that does not require a lot of room, or supporting structure, when opening; and that works particularly well when snowed in.
In accordance with the present invention, a gate is provided having a gate panel that can be wound up to partly open the gate. If needed, the wound up gate panel can then swung open, fully opening the gate. Having a gate panel that winds up makes it easy to open the gate in deep snow. Being able to open the gate part way by winding up the gate panel allows small animals to pass through the opening under the wound up panel while the wound up panel prevents the passage of larger animals. The gate of the present invention is well suited for use by a person in a wheelchair. The person in the wheelchair can pass through the gate when the panel is wound up, passing under the wound up panel. The wound up panel can be easily swung open if larger animals, vehicles, or people walking, must pass through the gate.
The gate can be manually operated to both wind up the gate panel and to swing the wound up gate panel open. Preferably, the gate is mechanized and can have electric motors, operated by a remote control, or a control panel in a gate post, to both wind or unwind the gate panel and to swing the wound up gate panel between open and closed positions.
The invention is particularly directed toward a gate having a main gate post and a support arm mounted on the main gate post and extending from it a sufficient distance to span a passageway when the gate post is installed. The support arm is mounted on the post above the ground a sufficient distance to allow access under it through the passageway. A flexible gate panel extends down from the support arm to normally close the passageway. The gate has winding means for winding up the gate panel to the support arm to partly open the passageway.
In one embodiment, the main gate post is mounted by vertical pivot means on a ground support so that the main post, with the support arm carrying the wound up gate panel, can be rotated to swing the support arm generally horizontally between a closed position where it spans the passageway and an open position where it is swung away from the passageway to fully open the passageway.
In a second embodiment, the support arm is mounted by vertical pivot means on the main gate post so that the support arm, with the gate panel wound up, can be swung generally horizontally between a closed position where it spans the passageway and an open position where it is swung away from the passageway to fully open the passageway.